


Insights

by Ariyana



Category: Yīng Xióng | Hero (2002)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: A collections of reflections, musings and feelings of different characters before, during and after the events of the movie Hero from 2002. Generally between 100-500 word short ficlets and drabbles. Originally posted to Livejournal back in April of 2005.





	1. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky ponders his wishes and regrets.

**Title:** Wish  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Sky > Flying Snow, Broken Sword/Flying Snow  
**Fandom:** Hero  
**Genre:** Introspective  
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Hero or the characters.  
**Word Count:** 229  
**Notes:** I needed a break from my usual fandoms, so I decided to do a set of drabbles and shorts for Hero. These will likely range from Introspective to Speculation.  
**Summary:** Sky ponders his wishes and regrets.  
  
"Another unworthy opponent..." he ponders moving his chess piece into place. Everything is playing out the way it was planned.   
  
He fights the guards holding back purposely letting them live. Witnesses are needed for what is about to take place. He has his reservations but if the King of Qin is to die then he must play his part. His thoughts briefly wander to Sword and Snow. He has no doubts that Snow will agree to this plan, but Sword…Sword could prove to be a problem. Sword had squandered his chance to kill Qin's King; Sky wonders why he would waste such an opportunity? Most likely that would be a question that would never be answered for him.  
  
Sky envies Sword for he not only had the love of a beautiful woman; she's also a smart and strong woman. In another time, in another place, he might have been the one who met Snow first and won her heart. He walked the path of the warrior alone but Snow and Sword had walked the path together. A warrior's life is never easy and often lonely; sharing the burden helps ease the suffering.   
  
Sky places his life into Nameless' hands and hopes that he will deliver in his promise to strike the King of Qin dead. Sky only regrets that he will not be present to see Qin's King die.


	2. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Sword's thoughts on Flying Snow.

**Title:** Facade  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Broken Sword/Flying Snow  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Hero or the characters.  
**Rating:** 13+  
**Word Count:** 100  
  
Beautiful. Her penetrating gaze, the window to her soul.  
  
Graceful. The stroke of her sword or the stroke of her brush.  
  
Strong. Her will to fight and her strength in battle.  
  
Warrior. The way her sword cuts a path through her enemies.  
  
Pride. Her greatest strength yet her greatest weakness.  
  
Her qualities, her flaws, mattered not; to love is to love entirely. Yes she was a warrior but he also saw a woman. If only they could shed the warriors and just be the man and woman. If only they could go home. It was a dream a beautiful dream.


End file.
